


Fic: Our Trespasses (X-M:FC)

by phantomreviewer



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomreviewer/pseuds/phantomreviewer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants his forgiveness for leaving him. She knows he'd grant it, but she wants to hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: Our Trespasses (X-M:FC)

_**Fic: Our Trespasses (X-M:FC)**_  
 **Title** :Our Trespasses  
 **Fandom** : X-Men First Class  
 **Author** : [](http://phantomreviewer.livejournal.com/profile)[**phantomreviewer**](http://phantomreviewer.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** I certainly don't own any of the X-Men franchise.  
 **Pairing** : None. Possible Pre/Post-slash for Erik/Charles if you like.  
 **Spoilers:** The film.  
 **Warnings:** (No knowledge of the Marvel X-Men universe)  
 **A/N** : I swore to myself that I wasn't going to write any X-Men fic, because I simply didn't know enough about the characterisation or the universe and I'd only seen the film once. Well, I kept to that promise didn't I? *eyeroll*  
 **Summary** : She wants his forgiveness for leaving him. She knows he'd grant it, but she wants to _hear_ it.

“Everyone's got to fly the nest at some time Raven. No, perhaps, you needed to go and I accept-”

  
 

There was a tut followed shortly by a hiss of annoyance, before the speaking continued.

  
 

“-That's not right either. I understand why you left me- us, Raven, you needed Erik and the freedom he could give you. You will always be my sister despite-”

  
 

His voice broke and he twisted his neck to catch a glance at his face in Raven's mirror. The house that the Brotherhood had managed to acquire, although by no means the scale of the mansion, was large enough for everyone to have their own room. At least for now.

  
 

The face of Charles Xavier melted before his eyes back into that of the illusive Mystique.

  
 

She wanted, she need absolution. Forgiveness, that which she knew her brother would freely give. She just wanted to hear the words. And it was the one thing that she couldn't have. Not truly.

  
 

She had chosen to leave him, and although she knew he understood why, it had been so much of her choice that it didn't feel right to turn about and ask for forgiveness to simply leave again.

  
 

They occasionally wrote to each other, never sending the letters that they wrote. But sometimes when she felt his mind reaching out to her own- only momentarily- she caught fragments of _my dearest sister_ and _Raven, I've written many letter to you over the last few months_ in his neat handwriting, and saw them tucked away in her bureau. He must have known that she knew. 

  
 

Her own letters to him were more than often burn after she finished. She didn't want anyone, she didn't want Erik reading them.

  
 

She was Charles again before she opened her mouth, trying again to find the words that would bring her peace.

  
 

“Rav-”

  
 

The stolen words were broken off by the slamming open of the door and Magento standing prominently in the doorway.

  
 

He stood frozen when he saw her.

  
 

“Charles?”

  
 

The faint break in his voice, almost hidden by the rage and the betrayal, as he formed the name made her hesitate. She didn't think that he would forgive her easily for this. It was too raw, too real for either of them, and at least she knew that the face in the mirror wasn't really her brother come to her as a benediction. Erik did not.

  
 

She couldn't reveal herself to him. It was a matter of two evils, and in the end a selfish desire to be safe outweighed her moral judgement.

  
 

She couldn't show him her weakness. And she couldn't reveal that she knew his.

  
 

Charles Xavier was a powerful man.

  
 

Instead she opened up her brother's smile and watched the colour drain out of Erik's face. 

  
 

The mirror warped faintly in her line of vision.

  
 

There was silence before he sank down on the coverlet beside her. Closer than she would have imagined him to sit. But then, had a vision of Charles, the true Charles showed himself before her she would have launched herself into his arms before she could stop herself, she was sure.

  
 

“Why are you here Charles? Haven't our differences made themselves clear by now?”

  
 

She lowered her eyes, she had an obligation to Charles as well as the Brotherhood when she spoke now.

  
 

She didn't like stealing people's voices.

  
 

When she still didn't answer Erik's hand flinched upwards on his lap, as if he were contemplating removing the helmet.

  
 

It had become so much a part of him that she could barely remember what he looked like without it.

  
 

“No, my friend,” she started, begging her shoulders to relax into Charles' normal poise, “you have chosen your side, do not attempt to reverse old moves, we can only carry on from this point in.”

  
 

Erik smiled harshly, but stilled his hand.

  
 

“So like you to bring this back to a chess game, Charles. But you have yet to answer the question of why you are here, or how you managed to locate us at all.”

  
 

She didn't have to be a telepath to know that that wasn't the question that Erik wanted to ask her brother.

  
 

She was getting in too deep, and she knew it.

  
 

But, finally, the words that she wanted to hear from her brother's lips, but that she herself had been unable to coax out alone finally came to her.

  
 

It was selfish, but there was nothing she could do but answer the question.

  
 

“The mansion has been empty without my family, Erik. The children are flourishing in their powers, but your room and Raven's room remain empty and lifeless. Is it simply too much to say that despite my disagreement with your choices and your actions that I miss my friends?”

  
 

She hoped what she said was true, for her own, as well as for Erik's sake. They needed something to believe in other than the mutant cause.

  
 

She believed it was true.

  
 

And so did Erik.

  
 

“No, it is not.”

  
 

There might have been the faintest trace of tears beneath the helmet but she didn't look.

  
 

She wondered idly what he would do to her when he found out the truth. Charles would accept her home, she was sure of it, if Erik's temper rose. But she didn't know if she would be able to run away twice.

  
 

There was a hand on her knee and she knew now that it had gone on for too long now. She couldn't carry on the charade any longer. It was unkind.

  
 

“I miss-”

  
 

She placed a hand on his chest – he didn't flinch at the contact, no matter how unexpected it had been- and she cast his eyes downward towards it.

  
 

She didn't dare look at his face as her hand unfolded itself back to its natural blue.

  
 

He snatched his hand from her leg and stood, turning on his heel to the doorway.

  
 

“Erik. Wait!”

  
 

His eyes were like steel when he faced her.

  
 

“Never do that to me again. Never.”

  
 

The last word was spoken so quietly, but with so much anger and simultaneously the mirror imploded beside her. Scattering thousands of fragmented images of what might have been and who might have been. Fractured images of Raven and Erik and Mystique and Magneto rained down on the desk.

  
 

The door handle disintegrated in his grasp.

  
 

She opened her mouth to explain, cry for mercy, apologise, she didn't know but the hollow click of the lock was his only reply.

  
 

“I was only looking for peace.”

  
 

She looked down at her desk, a thousand wet-eyed Raven's looked backed up at her.

  
 

Not one of them could give her what she needed.


End file.
